You Can Count on Me
by K. Dragion
Summary: People in Magnolia have been "misplacing" their money. Everyone who's "misplaced" their money some have one thing in common: The day they "misplaced" it, a girl spoke to them and asked for directions. Can someone explain what's happening?
1. Chapter 1

?'s POV

I hid in an alley and carefully looked at my surroundings. There weren't too many people walking around. I spotted a man and sadly sighed. Time to get back to work.

I pulled my hood up and quickly walked toward him. I softly tapped him on the shoulder, "Scuse me, sir."

He turned to face me, "What is it?" He was so kind, it made me feel even more bad than I already did.

"Ano… do ya know where da nearest bakery is?" I already knew that it was right down the street, but it was part of the act.

"Oh, it's right over there." He pointed down the street to a building.

"Dat red buildin?"

"No. It's the one right next to it."

"Da yellow one?"

"No. The other one."

As he was trying to explain to me, I quietly mumbled to myself, "Sky god's wind."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say nothin."

A large gust of wind came by. He closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms.

Now's my chance. I reached my hand out from under my cloak and slowly pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh I get it now, it's da left buildin." I started running, "Domo!" I waved off to him before running toward the bakery. Once I saw that he was gone, I returned to the alley, where I checked for any more people.

I spotted a woman who seemed to be tired. Perfect. I walked up to her, "Scuse me, miss."

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped at me. I don't feel as bad when I find people as rude as her.

"Where's da nearest bakery?"

"Haha, you don't need a bakery, you need a clothing store." She laughed before walking off.

"Sky god's wind." I said, causing another gust of wind to come by. The girl stopped and covered her face. I walked up to her and took her wallet out of her purse.

She rubbed her arms and walked off.

I quickly walked back towards my alleyway, but a little old man cut me off.

"Ano… can I help ya?" I asked. I was surprised by how stern his face was.

"I've seen you out here multiple times." He sounded angry.

"Yes, I live near here." I lied. It was a half hour walk to get home.

"Magic isn't supposed to be used for selfish purposes." He sounded angry.

I'm caught! I slowly backed away before running away. I can't get caught! I just can't!

He used some kinda magic that made his arm bigger. He reached out and grabbed my body. "I've seen you steal from others before."

"Let me go!" I screamed. No. No. No. No. I can't leave them. I pulled my arms free and pressed them on his hand, "Ice god's freeze!" Ice flowed from my hands, freezing his arm in the process. I slid myself out of his grasp, and ran off.

Makarov's POV

"Ano… can I help ya?" The girl softly asked.

"Magic isn't supposed to be used for selfish purposes." I was beyond angry. It was the fourth day in a row I've seen that girl stealing from people.

Her expression was a mixture of fear and sadness. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she slowly backed away before running off.

I used my titan magic to extend my arm and grabbed her. "I've seen you steal from others before."

"Let me go!" She screamed through her tears. She freed her arms and pressed down on my hand, "Ice god's freeze!" Ice came out from her hands, freezing my arm.

She was a lot more powerful than I first thought.

The girl slipped herself out of my grasp, leaving her cloak in the process. A pale girl with black hair and icy blue eyes was revealed. She looked way too thin. She stumbled as she ran away, hurting herself in the process. Any other person would've fallen down in pain, but she didn't stop.

After she was a distance away, she melted the ice from my arm. Hm… she could've left me like that. I guess she's not such a bad person.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Day's later/ ?'s POV

It's not enough. I only got money from a few people that day. I haven't gone back out, just in case than man would be there again. The money I collected was hardly enough for a day's worth of food.

I was sitting against one of the walls with my eyes closed. I never had any energy, since I hardly slept. That's why I tried not to use magic so much.

"Nee-chan." A small voice said.

I turned to see my little brother pulling on my arm, "What's wrong Sao-kun?" I softly smiled at him.

"Kiyo's crying again. She say's she's hungry." He pointed over to the little girl curled into a ball, with tears falling down her face.

I gently hugged my brother and crawled over to the little girl. I picked her up in my arms and sat her in my lap, "Kiyo-chan, please don't cry. Be a big girl for your nee-chan, okay?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'll try." Her little frail voice could bring anyone to tears.

I hugged her close and sat her back down on the floor. I stood up and walked over to the door, "Nee-chan's going out again. Please be good. I'll be back soon."

"Bye nee-chan!" Sao-kun waved.

"Don't get hurt again!" Kiyo-chan kindly wished.

I gave them a quick smile before leaving home, and walking towards the city.

It didn't matter if I got caught this time. I would sacrifice anything for them.

I saw a girl with blonde hair walking alone, she seemed to be around my age. I walked up to her, "Scuse me, miss."

"Hm." She looked and me, "What is it?"

"Ano… do ya know where da bakery is?" I stared down at the ground. Ever since that old man almost caught me, I've been feeling even worse than I already did about stealing from people.

"Oh." She smiled at me, "It's that building right over there." She pointed a bit down the street.

"Da blue one?"

"No, it's the one right next to the blue one."

"The one next to the alley?"

"Not quite, it's the two to the left of the alley.

"Sky god's wind." I mumbled under my breath. When she closed her eyes to block the wind, I scanned to find her wallet. It was under a group of keys. I swiftly removed the wallet, accidentally bumping into one of the keys.

"What did you just say?" She asked once the wind calmed down.

"So, it's the one ta da left of da blue one?" I quickly made a response to her question.

"Yeah, that's the one." She smiled. Oh, why did she have to be so nice?

"Thanks fer yer help." I fakely smiled at her, and walked towards the bakery. Once I saw that she wasn't looking, I went into the alley near it.

Lucy's POV

"Yeah, that's the one." I smiled at the girl. She seemed to be a little lost.

"Thanks fer yer help." She gave me a smile before walking off to the bakery.

It's always nice to help someone. I started walking back to the guild, when Loke suddenly appeared. "LOKE, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled.

He looked toward the bakery, "That girl stole your money."

"No she didn't. She was asking me for directions." I said calmly.

"Check."

I reached under my keys to find that my wallet wasn't there, "It's gone!" I shouted with surprise. "How did you know she took it?!"

"Her hand bumped my key when she was taking it."

"Do you know where she went?!" I asked. I needed that money for this month's rent.

He pointed over to the alley by the bakery.

?'s POV

I sat on one of the dumpsters in the alley. Woah! 75,000 jewel! My eyes teared up. I could afford food for them now. I've never been this grateful in my life.

"I knew you would come back." A familiar voice said.

My smile faded as I heard the old man's voice. I quickly put the money back into the wallet and hid it between my palms.

"Magic isn't supposed to be used for crimes." He angrily mumbled.

Just then, the blonde girl ran into the alley, with a boy who had orange hair, "Give me my money back!" She yelled.

The old man turned around to look at the girl, "Lucy?!"

"Master?!" The girl was shocked as much as the old man was.

I quietly stood up, not to draw attention. The people were blocking the exit, but I could use my magic. "Ice god's freeze." A thin platform of ice formed beneath my feet, "Sky god's wind." A lift of wind came beneath the cylinder, lifting it into the air.

The boy with orange hair tapped the blonde on the shoulder, "Lucy." He pointed at me.

The girl looked at me, "Give me back my money!" She yelled, "Loke, use Regulus Beam!"

"Anything you ask, Lucy." The orange haired boy smirked. He reached his arm out. A bright light covered his hand and a beam shot out at me.

I stared straight at it. What do I do?! I've never been attacked before! "Water god's shield!" I yelled just before it hit me. The shield held the attack for a split second, but the beam broke through and hit me. I used to much of my magic at once, I was exhausted. If I wasn't so tired, maybe I could've held it. I fell from the ice, onto the ground.

"Got her." The orange haired man pushed up his sunglasses before disappearing, "See ya Lucy."

I slowly pulled myself up, and sat on my legs. I was helpless. "Ya can turn me in fer stealing, but let me do sometin first."

"Magic isn't meant for stealing." The old man sternly said.

"I know, I know, I know." I repeated, "But please let me go ta da store."

"That's my money!" The blonde yelled, "You're not going to use it!"

"…but…but… I need it…" My head sank down. They didn't understand how important the money was.

"It's mi-"

"Calm down Lucy." The old man said, "What do you need it for?"

"…ano… it's for… supplies…" I didn't exactly lie, I just didn't tell the whole story.

"And I need it for my rent." The blonde said back, "Give it back."

"No!" I shouted. I put the wallet in my pocket before looking the girl straight in the eye, "They need it more than you ever will!" Tears fell down my face.

"'They'?" The old man repeated.

I covered my mouth with my hands. Shoot! I didn't mean to say that!

"Answer truthfully this time, what do you need the money for?" The little man asked again.

I sighed, there was no way around it this time, "I really do need it, but not fer me. It's fer my little brother n sister. We don't have any money, and I'll do anything fer them not ta suffer. They're starving back a' home. They're too little ta be sufferin so much." The words poured from my mouth.

Both the man and the girl's faces softened. This is why I didn't want to tell them. People always feel bad for me.

"Give the money back." The man sighed.

"But-…"

"Give it back."

I stood up and took the wallet out of my pocket. I walked over to the girl and handed it back.

"…Thanks." She said.

It was gone. The only thing that could keep them from suffering.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"…Oyazi Kumine." I sadly answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Makarov's POV

"What is your name?" I asked the girl.

"…Oyazi Kumine." She sadly answered. Nobody deserves to go through so much at such a young age.

"Kumine, come with me." I walked out of the alley, and into one of the nearby grocery stores.

Lucy walked around the store, collecting a lot of different foods. She walked back over to Kumine and handed her the bag.

The girl's eyes watered up. She couldn't wipe them, since her thin arms were holding the bag.

I payed for the food and the three of us left the store, "If you don't mind, could you take me to your house?" I asked.

Lucy's POV

Kumine led us to the outskirts of Magnolia. I didn't know anyone even lived here.

"We're here." She said, with a tint of happiness in her voice.

How could anybody live here? It was a small broken down shack. The door was hanging off the hinges. The windows were broken, boards were stacked on the inside to keep the wind out.

Kumine slid the bag of groceries through an opening between the door and doorway. She crawled through without complaint.

Master and I followed her in.

There was a little boy who looked just like her; the same black hair and blue eyes. He couldn't be older than 6. He was surprised when he saw me come in, "Water god's below!" He yelled, shooting a fairly large beam of water at me.

Kumine swiftly moved her hand to the side, creating a shield of ice in front on me, "Be nice. They're my guests."

The little boy quickly apologized, "G-gomen." He walked over and hugged Kumine.

She smiled at him, "Where's my kawaii imouto-chan?"

He pointed toward a little girl curled up on the floor.

Kumine crawled over to her and held her up her arms, "I'm back." She smiled.

The little girl's face lit up, "Nee-chan!" Her frail voice was saddening. She also looked just like Kumine.

Kumine carried the girl toward me and Master, "This is my little sister, Kiyomi." She pulled the little boy over, "And my little brother, Saoru."

The little girl looked like she was around 3 years old. She smiled sweetly at me, while the boy kept her from getting too close.

"Look." Kumine pointed to the bag of groceries.

The two young children's faces glowed with happiness. They ran over and quickly started stuffing their faces.

Kumine crawled away from everyone and sat with her back against a wall. She started coughing.

I walked over to her and crouched down, to check on her, "Are you alright?"

She was holding her hands over her mouth, and wouldn't move them. Her eyes were shut, and she just kept coughing, harder and harder.

My eyes widened when I saw blood seeping through her fingers and dripping down her hands. I quickly pulled her hands down, to see the blood pouring down her face. "Master!" I yelled.

He looked at her and immediately knew it was serious. "Go get Wendy!"

**Please review my story**

**I haven't actually had anyone read my stories before, so please tell me the truth about what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

Kumine's siblings ran over and sat at her side. "Nee-chan!" "What's wrong?!"

I quickly left and ran back into town. It was starting to get late, but Wendy shouldn't be at Fairy Hills yet.

After 10 minutes of running, I finally got to the guild. I opened the door and quickly scanned for Wendy. I spotted her at a table, talking with Carla. I ran towards them, "Wendy… I need your help…" I said while trying to catch my breath.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you on the way… It's an emergency…" I took her hand and pulled her into the streets. Carla followed behind us.

"What's the emergency?" She asked me.

"A girl was with Master and I… She's really sick." I explained, "Master told me… to get you… as fast as possible."

The two of us ran to the outskirts of town as fast as we could. Wendy was so kind, she didn't look surprised or saddened at how the house looked. She just went inside and got ready to help.

Kumine was still sitting against the wall, blood dripping down her face. Her coughing wasn't as bad anymore though.

Wendy hurriedly went to her side, "I'm Wendy. Please don't worry, I'm here to help you."

She opened her eyes and looked at the bluenette, "You don't have ta do this. I'm fine." She gave a faint smile.

Wendy put her hands over Kumine's body and started using her healing magic, "You're really sick. I think it might be from malnutrition When was the last time you ate?"

Kumine had to think and count on her fingers to answer the question, "Ano… two weeks ago… I think…"

Wendy was surprised. "That's terrible. Why has it been so long?!"

"I give my share of food to them." She pointed to her siblings. The little girl was trying to play with Carla while the little boy was trying to keep her away from the exceed.

Wendy finished healing her, "I healed your injuries and internal bleeding. You're still sick, so you need to rest and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Kumine drooped her head down.

Wendy's POV

"I healed your injuries and internal bleeding. You're still sick, so you need to rest and eat." I explained to her.

"I'm not hungry."

The girl seemed so nice. She hadn't eaten in two weeks, just for the sake of her siblings. "But you have to eat to get better" I said in return.

"I said I ain't hungry." The girl repeated.

"But-"

"Give da food ta them, not me." She pointed to her siblings.

I stood up and walked away from the girl, "Lucy-san, I don't know what to do. She needs to eat something."

"I think I can get her to eat." Lucy-san walked over to the little girl and kneeled down in front of her, "Your name is Kiyomi, right?"

The little girl nodded, "Mhm."

"Your nee-chan, Kumine, is hungry. I think she would like if you got her something to eat."

The little girl quickly nodded and ran over to the bag of groceries. She took a loaf of bread in her little arms and ran over to her sister, "Nee-chan, here." She held it out.

"Kiyo-chan… I-I'm not hungry." Kumine refused to eat again.

"Mhm. The pretty lady said so." She looked over to Lucy-san.

"She's… she's wrong." Kumine stared at the ground.

The little boy walked over to his sisters, "Nee-chan, I know you'ven't eaten in a while. Just eat da bread."

Kumine looked as if she were about to cry, "I… I'll eat, if you two eat." She took the bread and broke it into pieces. Both of her siblings took the smaller pieces. The three of them smiled at each other before eating.

**Sorry, this chapter was kinda short. I'll post the next chapter either later today or sometime tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to review or favorite or follow or whatever! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Kumine's POV/ A week later

For the past week, Wendy has been coming over everyday to check on me. She helped to make sure that I was getting better. I really don't like people helping me, just because they feel bad, but thanks to her, Kiyo-chan and Sao-kun aren't starving anymore.

"Ohiyo Kumine-san!" Wendy said kindly as she came inside.

I smiled at her when I saw her come in. She was just so nice, I couldn't refuse any of her help.

"Do you feel any better than yesterday?" She sat down next to me and asked.

"Yea. I can feel mah magic comin back. Imma Sky God Slayer, so imma heal myself gettin better." I answered softly. Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan were curled up into little balls, with their heads laid on my lap.

"Thats good." Wendy smiled, "…Did you just say that you're a mage?"

"Is that what someone who do magic is called? Then, yes. I can do Sky and Water, and Ice God Slayer Magic." I answered.

"You should join Fairy Tail!" She excitedly, but softly said.

"What's Fairy Tail?" I asked. I think I heard people talking about it in town before, but I can't remember.

"It's a wizard guild."

"I have two questions. Is a mage a wizard? And, what's a guild?" I've never heard these words in my life. Do all people say confusing things like this?

"Wizard is another word for mage. A guild is where mages go to take missions and earn jewel. Mages usually spend most of their time there and talk to their friends." Wendy explained to me. Even if I asked a lot of questions, she would just answer them without complaint.

"How many people er in the guild?" I asked. I don't think I've seen a guild before. There could be a lot or a little of people.

"Um… maybe 40 people, I've never counted before." Wendy answered.

I've never been around forty people before. I only see people when I took their money, other than that I'm only around my brother and sister, "Are they all at the guild at the same time?"

"Sometimes. But usually people are out on missions, so it's maybe around 20 people." Wendy explained.

It didn't seem like fun to be at a guild, but I can earn jewel. I need to learn how to support myself and my siblings, "Okay. I'll join."

Wendy's POV

"Okay. I'll join." Kumine-san agreed. She gently moved her siblings off of her lap. She stood up and walked over to get her hood.

Kiyomi rolled over and opened her eyes, "Nee-chan. You leaving?" She asked groggily.

"Only for a little. Me and Wendy are going out for a bit." She explained in her soft tone.

Kiyomi curled up next to her brother and went back to sleep.

"Let's go." Kumine-san pulled her hood up and crawled through the door.

The two of us walked from the outskirts, back into the city. Kumine-san asked me questions about things such as stores and buildings as we walked.

"What's that?"

"It's a jewelry store."

"What's jewelry?"

"Things like necklaces and bracelets and earrings."

"So, jewelry is used instead of saying each single thing?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Are we almost there?" Kumine-san asked.

"Yes, it's the big building right over there." I pointed to the end of the street we're on.

"It's so big." She said in awe.

Kumine's POV

"Are we almost there?" I asked. I didn't like having to leave Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan alone. They're only kids.

"Yes, it's the building right over there." Wendy pointed to a huge building with a symbol at the top.

"It's so big." I mumbled out. The building itself looked like it would touch the sky. Without noticing, I started walking faster toward the building.

Before I knew it, I was standing outside the building, staring at all the detail.

"Are you ready to go?" Wendy asked, her hand on the door.

I nodded. It would be better to hurry and get this done.

She pulled open the door, and my eyes widened. What is this place?

**Sorry that this chapter is also pretty short**

**I was kinda in a rush, so I tried to write it quickly**

**Don't forget to review it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kumine's POV

…What is this place?

There were magic attacks flying through the air, people fighting, others drinking, and a lot of yelling. How was the kind, cute Wendy part of such a rowdy guild?

"Come on." Wendy smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She led me inside, through all the fights and people. We stopped at a bar in the back. There was a really pretty girl with long white hair standing there.

"Mira-san, this is my friend Kumine-san. She said that she wants to join Fairy Tail." Wendy said happily.

The pretty girl's face lit up, "It's always nice to have someone new join. Where and what color do you want your guild mark?"

I turned toward Wendy for help. What was a guild mark?

Wendy understood my need for explanation, "Oh. A guild mark is like a little picture that a mage in a guild has to show what guild they're in. The one for Fairy Tail looks like this." She pointed to the mark on her right arm. It was the same symbol as the one on the outside of the building.

"…Ok." I nodded and turned back to the pretty girl with white hair. "Ano… light blue… please…" I held out my left hand..

The girl stamped my hand the the symbol appeared on my hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kumine-chan. I'm Mirajane." She smiled at me.

I would've forced a smile back, but thankfully I was wearing my cloak that covered my face.

Lucy's POV

I heard Mira talking about a new member. I looked over and saw Wendy and a cloaked figure. The cloak was dirty and old, so the wearer was probably not the wealthiest person. The figure turned toward Wendy, and a lock of long black hair fell out from under the hood.

Hm… not rich… Wendy's friend… female… long black hair…

I stood up and walked over to her, "Kumine-chan?"

She turned her head toward me, "Oh… Lucy… I didn't see that you was here too."

"Yep, I'm a mage here!" I held out my right hand to show her my pink guild mark, "It's so nice that you're joining!"

She held out her left hand, "I join just now."

"Really? That's nice." I smiled at her, "Hey, you should meet my friends!" I happily suggested. Kumine-chan needed to meet more people, I don't think she had any friends other than Wendy-chan and I.

"Ano… Okay…" She agreed.

Kumine's POV

"Really? That's nice." Lucy smiled at me, "Hey, you should meet my friends!" She suggested.

I really didn't want to meet more people than I had to, but Lucy was so nice, I couldn't say no. "Ano… Okay…"

She pulled me over to a group of people… and a cat. There was a boy with pink hair. A boy with black hair. A girl with red hair, wearing armor. And a blue cat with wings. The two boys were fighting and yelling at each other. One of them attacked the other with ice magic. The force of the attack knocked my hood off my head.

The red haired girl grabbed the two and pulled them off of each other.

The one with pink hair looked over to Lucy, "Oi, Luce. Who's that?" He pointed at me.

"Pointing is rude." She scolded him, "And this is my new friend Kumine, she just joined the guild today."

The girl with red hair dropped the two boys and walked over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Do you like cake?"

"Hm? …What's cake?" I softly asked. The word sounded weird. I don't think I've heard of it before.

The girl looked seriously offended. Her grip on my shoulders tightened, "A-are you serious?"

"Erza, you should really calm down…" Lucy said.

The girl pulled me away and sat me down in a chair. She left and came back with some kind of food shaped like a triangle. "Eat it." She demanded.

I picked up the fork and slowly put a piece in my mouth. It was really sweet and made my mouth water. "It's good." I mumbled.

The girl, Erza, was staring at the cake, stars in her eyes.

"…Do you want the piece?" I offered it to her.

"Ye-, n-no. It's your first piece. You deserve it." She painfully forced the words out of her mouth.

"…ok." I sat the fork down and fidgeted in my seat. I couldn't help worrying about Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan. I left them alone, without warning. They could be thirsty or cold or lonely, and I wouldn't be there to help them.

Wendy walked over to me, "Are you alright? You look stressed."

"Oh, I'm fine. I need ta go back home ta check on my brodah and sistah." I stood up and pulled my hood up.

"Here." She handed me a little container, "I think your siblings will really like it." She smiled.

I smiled back before sliding through the people and out the door.

~Time skip~

I pushed the container through the door and crawled inside. Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan were happily waiting for me to come back.

"Nee-chan!" "You're back!" They ran up and hugged me.

"Mhm." I hugged them back.

"Where did you go?" Sao-kun asked.

"Hn… I went to a place where people who do magic go. It's like a big house for a big family to be." I explained.

"Was it fun?" Kiyo-chan asked

"Kinda. I was there for a little bit, and it was weird, but I liked it." I smiled. It was true. I'd never been around all that people, but them being weird made it a lot of fun.

"What's that?" Sao-kun pointed to the container.

"Wendy said it's something you're gonna like." I popped the top off to see a big piece of cake with three forks on the side.

"What that?" Kiyo-chan asked, looked down on the gift.

"It's called cake. It's like bread, but soft and sweet and it has creamy sweet stuff on top." I tried to explain.

We each took a fork and ate a piece. The surprise shined through their faces, and made me even happier than before.

"Yummy!" They both cheered.

"Tomorrow, lets tell Wendy how yummy it was." I suggested.

"We get to go into town?!" Sao-kun excitedly asked.

I nodded in response. I hardly let them go into town, to make sure they don't get hurt. But they loved it so much, I wanted to keep them happy as much as possible.

**Please like or review or follow, or whatever you want**

**If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, or later in the story, tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in **

**Thanks for reading 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**I'm so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks!**

**I've been busy with school work and getting sick, that I haven't really had the time to post the next chapter!**

**I'll try to update more, but if I don't please don't get mad at me! **

**btw, sorry if the last chapter sucked. I was rushing. The same with this one, just tell me if it sucked and I'll try not to make future ones suck so bad.**

Kumine's POV/ Next Day

"Nee-chan, nee-chan. Can we go now?" Sao-kun tugged on my arm to wake me up.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Sure. You have to not be first."

He quickly brushed the dirt off his arms and legs before helping Kiyo-chan. "We're done." They both said.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I think there might be some clothes that aren't torn up. My home may be small and empty, but there are a few hidden things that I refused to give up.

I walked over to the other side of the room and felt around the floor for something. Got it. I slid my hand in between the floorboards and reached for the things I saved. I pulled out a few things that Kiyo-chan and Sao-kun could wear. "Here." I handed the clothes to them.

"Pretty." Kiyo-chan said as she held a light purple dress in her hands. I don't think she's seen anything like it before.

"Can I wear it?" Sao-kun asked as he looked at his clothes. It was a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Mhm." I nodded, "They're yours. I got dem a while ago, 'cause I knew you'd grow inta dem."

The two of them happily changed into their new clothes.

"Kawaii." I smiled widely, pulling them in close. Their clothes were nice, but the look on their faces was what set me off. I've never seen them so happy before. "Let's go."

"What dat?" Kiyo-chan asked. She pointed to a building.

Hm… I know I asked Wendy about it. I looked in the window and saw necklaces and other pretty things. What was the word for it again? Jem… Jewl… Jewelry! "Jewelry store. It's a place ta buy lots of pretty things ta wear with clothes."

"Shiny!" She said as she ran off to look in the window.

"One day imma get you somethin. Okay?" I said.

"Mhm!" She nodded happily. Taking my hand, she turned away from the window and continued walking.

The three of us walked to the guild building. "Wait 'ere fer a sec." I let go of their hands and went inside the building.

Lucy's POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my new friend. "What is it Kumine?" I asked. She seemed to be getting more comfortable, since her hood wasn't up like before.

"Have ya seen Wendy?" She asked in her soft voice.

I shook my head, "You really just missed her. She left a few minutes ago with Carla on a quest. I think she'll be back by tomorrow though."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, her black hair falling onto her face.

"Sorry that I couldn't help." I said.

She shook her head, "Ya were a help. Thanks." She smiled before turning and walking away. On her way out, she almost got hit by one of Natsu's attacks for Gray.

I sighed and stood up, "Natsu!"

Kumine's POV

I left the guild and walked back to get Kiyo-chan and Sao-kun. When I went over to them, I saw a little boy around around Sao-kun's age talking to them.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be a fire mage!" The little boy said happily.

"Really? I'm learning ice and air and water magic!" Sao-kun said to him.

"Really? That's a lot." The boy said in surprise.

"Mhm. My nee-chan knows all of them, she's gonna teach me and Kiyo-chan."

"Your nee-chan must be really strong!" The boy said in awe.

"Mhm. She's the most strong person ever." Kiyo-chan added in.

"Wow." The boy looked like he was starstruck.

I couldn't stop smiling. They had a friend, and they thought I was a strong mage. I wouldn't think so, but my siblings haven't ever lied.

**Hope you liked it (you probably didn't)**

**Please review or favorite or follow or whatever you want**

**I love you all 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES**

**I FINALLY WROTE THE CHAPTER**

**I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT IT AND REALIZED IT'S ALMOST BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED IT**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**(If this chapter sucks I am SOOO sorry, I wrote it in a couple hours and really wanted to update the story)**

Kumine's POV/ A Couple Days Later

I woke up a little earlier than usual and went to the guild. I really needed to think about some things, and watching the adorable Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan sleep would do the opposite of help.

I told Wendy that I could take care of them without help now, but she still gave me a little bit of jewel and said that she would help us every now and then.

I sat at a table away from most of the people and leaned my head on my hand. "I needa get jewel, but a job would take time and I can't leave em alone like that." I quietly mumbled to myself. I didn't know what to do at all. I didn't like people helping me, so asking someone was just a bad idea.

"Ohayo Kumine!" Lucy came from behind me and sat next to me. She looked at my face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-not at all!" I quickly answered. I really didn't want anyone to worry about me.

"Are you suuurrreee?" She asked again.

I sighed and nodded my head, "I told Wendy I would go on a job with er, but Sao-kun and Kiyo-chan can't be alone fer so long." I quietly answered her.

"That's all?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Wha-"

"I'll watch them for you!" She laughed.

"No, no, no. Ya don't have ta-"

"But I want to! That's what friends are for, right?"

I felt my eyes tearing up a little bit. Lucy's so nice it hurts. I turned to her and hugged her, "Arigato, Lucy."

She laughed a little bit, "You know where I live, right? Just bring them over before you leave for the job."

~Time Skip~

I walked through the streets, holding hands with Kiyo-chan and Sao-kun.

"Nee-chan, we going to pretty lady's home?" Kiyo-chan asked.

"Mhm. You're gonna stay with her until I get back." I answered her as we walked up to Lucy's house. I let go of Sao-kun's hand and knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door and happily let them inside, "Good luck on your first job!" She said, waving me off.

I ran to the guild to see Wendy waiting outside for me. "Ohayo Kumine-san."

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized, trying to catch my breath.

"It's okay. I just got here."

"Ya ready to go?" I asked. Wendy nodded in response before we started walking toward the train station, "What're we supposed ta do on the job?"

"I picked an easy one for us. All we have to do is help a lady get a bad smell out of her house. If we both use our sky magic, we should be back in Magnolia by tomorrow."

Lucy's POV

I crouched down in front of the two kids, "So… what do you want to do?"

The little girl hid behind her brother, only peaking out to look at me. The two of them were so quiet it was almost too cute to handle.

"Hm… your clothes look a little old, do you have anything else to change into?" I asked them.

The little boy shook his head for the both of them.

I had an idea that might get them to open up a little, "How about we go shopping then? I think you'll have fun. I can buy you some toys if you want."

The little girl stepped out from behind her brother a little, "Really? You promise?"

"Mhm!" I nodded my head.

**Thanks for reading**

**Review it or Favorite it or whatsoever you feel like doing**


End file.
